


Snow Day

by tellthenight



Series: Christmas 2015 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Snow, Winter, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5369462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthenight/pseuds/tellthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cas's first snow day and even though he's an adult he makes Dean take him out for winter fun: sledding, snow ball fights, snow angels- the works. It's one of the best days of Cas's life.</p><p>This fic was written for the destiel christmas minibang prompt <b>snow</b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> The stories in this series are not affiliated in any way aside from all being written for the destiel Christmas minibang.

Castiel pressed against Dean’s back, stealing the warmth from his bare skin but contributing his own too as he hooked his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

“Dean, wake up,” he whispered, but Dean didn’t move, even after a firm shoulder shake.

 

“Dean, come on. It snowed! We need to go outside.”

 

Dean groaned and turned into his pillow even harder. “I’m good here.”

 

“You said you’d take me sledding.”

 

“Cas.” Dean harrumphed as he rolled to face Cas. “First off, you’re way too happy way too early. We’ve talked about this. And second, It’s going to snow all day.”

 

Cas kissed him, slow and sweet. “It’s my first snow day. I want to enjoy all of it.”

 

“All of it, huh? Even the wet and cold parts? Nothing worse than soaked through socks.”

 

“I’m sure the warming up part afterwards is pretty good.” Cas rubbed his hand along Dean’s ribs, across his chest and down.

 

“Let’s go ahead and start with that part,” Dean said as he leaned to kiss him, but Cas cut him off with a quick finger to his lips.

 

“No. Outside.” He grinned at Dean. “Both of us. Get up.”

 

Dean grumbled because one of the best parts of snow days was sleeping in, but Cas didn’t know that yet. He hadn’t had years of a Kansas childhood to get all of that excitement out. Soon he’d come to the very adult realization that snow on a workday is bullshit. But for today, Dean went along. He made oatmeal and insisted that Cas eat up before they go. Cas wanted the full outfit- the snow pants and jacket, hat, mittens, scarf- every last piece of winter wear. Dean went a little lighter with jeans over long underwear and a hoodie under his usual winter coat.

 

They took the car because there was precisely one place in their little Kansas town that was steep enough to be called an appropriate sledding hill. Dean drove them slowly The snow was still pouring down, and no one else was out on the streets yet. He parked and when they got out into it Cas stomped around for a minute with a huge grin on his face while Dean retrieved the sled.

 

“Alright, man. Up the hill,” Dean played grumpy, but watching Cas like that- the dude never got that excited about anything, but that giant smile on his face, the way he looked at Dean like the weather was the best gift he’d ever had- yeah. Dean wanted that look on his face every single day for the rest of their lives.

 

Cas went down first, sitting properly in the sled, and he ran back up with the sled trailing behind him. “Come with me!” The excitement in his eyes convinced Dean to oblige and they slid down a couple times together. When they hit the bottom the third time Dean rolled off the sled into the snow. He lay on his back and Cas squinted at him. “What are you doing?”

 

“Catching snowflakes.”

 

Cas lay down in the snow next to him and after a minute turned his head to Dean. “This is boring.”

 

So Dean taught him the fine art of making snow angels and trying to get up without ruining the image. It was Cas’s idea to try to throw snowballs, but the snow wouldn’t pack and he let out frustrated noises as he tried again and again to form snowballs.

 

“What’s the secret to get them to hold together?”

 

“This snow won’t hold together. It’s too dry or cold or something. It’s powder snow. You need wet snow to get it to pack.”

 

“Hmmm.” Cas put on a determined face, continuing to press and shape until he had the tiniest of snowballs, which he threw at Dean.

 

“Hey, now!” Dean called. He picked up his own handful of snow and went after Cas. But Cas, not knowing the rules of this sort of thing, didn’t properly anticipate Dean’s actions and yelped when Dean pulled the collar of his jacket out and shoved the snow down his shirt.

 

“Not fair! I didn’t-”

 

“If you throw snow at me you have to be prepared for retribution.”

 

Cas pouted and then tried his own revenge, but Dean had seen every trick in the book and there was no fooling him into allowing any snow where he didn’t want it.

 

“Home now?” Dean asked when Cas started to shiver.

 

Dean made a pot of coffee when they got home while Cas changed out of wet clothes. Dean took his turn as well and when he came back out Cas had the coffee poured and some brownies out from the night before.

 

“It’s like ten in the morning.”

 

“Different rules on a snow day,” Cas said as he watched the snow coming down outside.

 

“So what did you think of your first big snow?” Dean asked when Cas tucked himself into Dean’s side.

 

“Fun. I missed out when I was a kid I think.”

 

“Hopefully we made up for some of that,” Dean said.

 

Cas cuddled in and pulled the blanket closer. “I think so.”

 

“Hey, Cas.” Dean said when they were both warm and happy and curled in on each other.

 

“Hmmm?” Cas’s response came slow and tired.

 

“I want more days like this,” Dean said. “Marry me and stay with me always. ”

 

Cas chuckled and twisted his neck to look at Dean. “What did you say?”

 

“Will you marry me, Cas?” Dean asked softly while he brought out the ring he had in his pocket and held it in front of Cas’s eyes. “I was going to do a fancy dinner or something. Sam was gonna’ help me figure it all out, but I just- I couldn’t wait to ask you.” Dean started to ramble then while Cas stared at the ring. “I mean, I know this isn’t normal. It’s not like a down on one knee thing, but it’s okay, right? To ask you like this?”  
  


Cas turned fully in Dean’s arms and kissed him, holding his face in his hands.

 

“Yes, Dean.”

 

Dean was worried about getting the ring on his finger, but Cas just wanted Dean. He kissed him again, and smiled against his lips. “I’ll stay with you always, Dean Winchester.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate your comments.
> 
> You can find me and my writing at captainawesomeellie.tumblr.com


End file.
